1. Field
The following description relates to interface technology, and more particularly, to a device and method for converting a user input signal generated in various input devices into a signal compatible with a user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a keyboard and a mouse are only used to use a computer. However, in recent years, various user input methods are used depending on purposes, for example, gaming, Internet, and simple word processing. As mobile computers have become popular, hands-free user interfaces capable of inputting and outputting, that is, technology for input/output interfaces using various types of devices has been actively under development. For example, in consideration of user convenience, technology for voice input/output that uses a multimodal interface in which a voice interface is added to a conventional graphic interface (for example, a touchscreen) is developed. That is, using a wireless communication terminal equipped with a touchscreen, input/output is performed using a touchscreen method (pen input and screen output) while a user does not move. While the user moves, an interface is switched to a voice interface, and it is possible to give a voice command and be provided with results. In addition, input and output functions may also be performed using mutually different types of interfaces (for example, voice input and screen output).
However, in order to use a specific user input method in a user terminal, it is necessary to develop hardware and software for using an input device whenever a new input device is added such that the user terminal receives and analyzes input of a corresponding input device. This is because input signals transmitted and received between a user terminal and a user input device are different. When the user terminal is added, this problem repeatedly occurs.
Therefore, a method and device for converting an input signal which can use transmitting and receiving input signals without changes of the user terminal and the user input device are necessary.